


夜桜

by niwatoko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwatoko/pseuds/niwatoko





	夜桜

郑允浩 x 沈昌珉

摸个鱼，细节我编的，其实也没什么剧情

 

 

-

郑允浩拎着包打开后座车门时只看见好几日不见的沈昌珉一双大长腿微微弯曲着横跨整个座椅，整个人平躺着，面朝里睡得正香，后脑勺的头发还被手臂压得稍微翘起来一些。

大概是听见他开门的声音，沈昌珉缓缓睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地往亮处看，看见郑允浩穿着牛仔外套的身影，软软地哑着嗓子喊了一声哥，接着磨磨蹭蹭开始挪位子。

“你睡，我坐前面。”

郑允浩看着男孩听见自己的话后眯着眼睛发出一声满足的叹息，长腿又伸了回来，笑着关上后座门，走到前方坐上副驾。

经纪人看着郑允浩动作俐落地将自己塞进副驾，扣好安全带掏出手机，神色自若开始继续打游戏，又从后视镜望了眼后座再度睡得香甜的沈昌珉，忍不住叹了口气。

宠都是自己宠出来的，怪谁呢。

 

保母车即将抵达金浦机场时郑允浩正好结束游戏，抬头望了眼外头，已经看得见机场外侧寸草不生的停机坪。

扭头看后座的人蜷曲着高大的身子窝在座椅上睡得正熟，郑允浩不过试探性地提高音量喊了一声昌珉，便看见那人仿佛一朵沉睡已久的花，在春日早晨的阳光中缓缓开始绽放。

原先弓起的背逐渐拉直，脊椎骨在白色短袖下连绵起伏，线条精实的背肌顺着他拉伸的动作稍稍鼓起。

花朵一点点地展开娇弱的花瓣，将那些酝酿了整个冬天的柔软与芬芳一口气展现在眼前，温柔地迎接春天。

男孩翻了个身在座椅上躺平，一口气举直双手双腿，伸了个懒腰，然后揉着眼坐起身，身子前倾，整个人凑到前座的椅背上，“到了吗？”

郑允浩五指当梳爬过男孩睡得零乱的棕色短发，沈昌珉还有些神智不清，轻轻眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛搔过郑允浩的掌心，有些痒。

“今天有记者，你看看你都睡成什么鬼样了，赶紧整理一下。”经纪人忍不住出声提醒。郑允浩收回了手。

结果依然是被无数镜头捕捉到了男孩一脸我是谁我在哪我好想睡，亦步亦趋跟在哥哥身后出境的呆滞模样。

 

一下机便直接前往约定地点和日方工作人员见面，待两人回到位于东京的家中，外头早已一片漆黑。

沈昌珉站在窗户旁，从大片的落地窗往外看，底下的车水马龙都成了点点烟火，无限漫延至远方。高楼栉比鳞次，周间的夜晚依然有许多人正在伏案工作，一格格亮起的窗户像漂浮在城市间的星星。

郑允浩还在和工作人员讨论舞台布景，站在餐桌旁一脸严肃。这么多年下来，沈昌珉早已习惯了那人工作时的认真模样，并不在意，踩着室内拖一屁股坐在柔软的沙发上，懒懒地倚在沙发上看重播的综艺节目。

郑允浩掐掉了通话坐过来，刚在沙发上坐定那人穿着棉裤的小腿就慢条斯理的搁了上来，自然地像是他们前几个月在首尔的独居生活都只是一场过于漫长的白日梦一样。

他陪着他不知道在想些什么的弟弟安静地看了一会电视，在忽然提高音量的罐头笑声里他身边的男孩忽然一骨碌翻身坐起，跪在沙发上眨巴眨巴望向他，眼睛里像星辰般闪烁明亮。

沈昌珉说，我们去看樱花。

 

于是就成了他俩现在这副像是下一秒都要去打劫银行的奇怪打扮。

目黑川沿途是去不得了，正值樱花盛开之际无论何时都是满山满谷的赏樱人潮，夜晚更是过犹不及。

郑允浩远远在计程车上便看见徘徊在河畔的人潮，立刻伸手将想要请司机停车的沈昌珉生生按回座位上。

沈昌珉不满地拉下黑色口罩，嘴巴撅得老高，“都晚上了，看不清楚的。”

他将口罩重新戴回那人鼻子上，又压低了黑色棒球帽帽沿，捏了捏沈昌珉的手指，“你傻啊，两个身高一米八几，穿得一身黑的男人忽然现身赏樱，还偷偷摸摸的怕被人认出来，不用说也知道肯定有鬼吧。”

一下就被郑允浩的说法堵住了嘴，沈昌珉委屈地吸了吸鼻子，“可是夜樱真的好美的…就去看一下下嘛，我会很小心的。”

真的会很小心的。沈昌珉放软语调，瞥了眼与前座的司机之间相隔的小拉门，悄悄地凑到郑允浩面前。

 

现在他们之间只差一个指节不到的距离了。沈昌珉拉下口罩，吐息温热地拂过郑允浩紧绷着的脸，像是耐心的探险家一点一点融化着坚硬的外壳，露出柔软的内在。

男孩用鼻尖蹭了蹭他哥线条分明的侧脸，轻声说：就让我看一下下，回去你想怎么样都可以，都可以噢。

他抬头看见郑允浩向来波澜不惊的黝黑瞳孔开始有了些动摇的迹象，耐心地又等了一会儿，最终总算听见他哥轻轻叹了口气，算是妥协。

于是他笑嘻嘻地拉开小拉门，请一路沿着川边开着车的司机在距离热门赏樱点一段距离的岸边停下了车。

“宠都是自己宠出来的，怪谁呢。”

郑允浩看着眼前正用着日语和司机交谈的沈昌珉，脑海中忽然就浮现了经纪人凉凉抛下的一句结语。

 

沈昌珉如愿以偿，裹着大衣戴着口罩毛帽兴高采烈地下了车。

即使不是热门地点，满山满谷的樱花仍然沿着目黑川畔盛开，在夜色笼罩下，仿佛下着一阵粉色的雾雨，点点花瓣在川上漂浮。

他举起手机对着夜色中的樱花左拍拍右拍拍，樱花多得无法悉数装进他的镜头，在夜风中轻轻摇曳，伴随着一旁目黑川水声潺潺。郑允浩和司机交谈了几句，麻烦他在原地烧待一会，也跟着下了车，看着沈昌珉眨着一双明亮而清澈的眼睛，目不转睛地看着眼前的花团锦簇。

 

“夜樱真好看。”男孩拉着他哥的手臂并肩伫立在川畔，安安静静地看着眼前仙境一般的美景。

真适合接吻。沈昌珉心想。

正想扭头将这个想法付诸行动，身边的郑允浩忽然伸手抓住了空中飘落的一片花瓣。向来大手大脚的男人此刻小心翼翼地捏着脆弱的花茎，一手拉开沈昌珉戴着的毛帽，露出他招牌的大耳朵，一手动作轻柔地将那朵花别到了弟弟的耳上，粉嫩的樱花一下子衬得沈昌珉整个人都温柔起来。

然后他听见郑允浩笑着说：昌珉也好看。

 

那昌珉什么时候最好看呢？

郑允浩偏头想了想，或许就是这个时候。

眼里吊着一池春水湿润地看向他，长长的眼睫毛上挂着不知道是汗水还是眼泪，脸上还带着情动时的潮红，汗水沿着额角贴着浏海滚落，精瘦的胸膛随着他的动作上下起伏。

 

看完樱花回到家后郑允浩便将他扔上了床，身子压上来时不忘用手小心翼翼护着还勾在他耳上的那朵樱花。

郑允浩笑着吻他因大口喘气而不断起伏的胸膛。

他怎么会不知道沈昌珉咬紧了他们长久下来约定好的习惯，从而得寸进尺地提出任性的要求。他看着男孩在他身下既懊悔同时又受着快感折磨的隐忍神情，带着笑掐了一把圈在自己腰际的长腿。

“你混蛋，看个樱花就欺负人。”即将被情欲灭顶的那人嘴上依然不屈不挠，郑允浩也不恼，慢条斯理地在入口磨蹭，迟迟不肯给身下早已浑身粉红的男孩一个痛快，甚至还好整以暇地抬手调整了男孩耳畔的那朵樱花。“昌珉真漂亮。”

男孩的下身早已泥泞的一塌糊涂，神智不清地用脚后跟压着他的后腰将他哥往自己方向带。沈昌珉伸长了手，艰难地搂住他哥的颈子。

“明明是你说演出前都不能做的…”打错了如意算盘的他如今懊悔不已。

“不是昌珉自己说做什么都可以的吗？”他低头亲吻男孩的侧腰，一路沿着线条姣好的腹肌吻到肚脐，看着昌珉因为自己的动作又开始一连串犹如触电般的颤抖。

沈昌珉只觉得头晕脑胀，也顾不得再说些什么反驳，被情潮冲昏头的他干脆自己挪动屁股往男人下身蹭，顺带啃上了郑允浩上扬的嘴角。

 

下身承受着猛烈撞击的同时，沈昌珉朦朦胧胧看见了郑允浩的手再度靠近了自己的耳畔。先是温柔地抚过他在出国前刚剪完的清爽短发，接着又执着地去碰那朵按理来说应该早已被自己过于激烈的床上运动而压烂的樱花。

可花还在那儿，娇嫩的浅粉色在仅有月光照进来的房间里像目黑川畔令人目不暇给的夜樱，却只在他的耳上绽放。

郑允浩看着沈昌珉一双在情欲里沉沦却依然澄澈的眼睛，眼尾因快感染上了红晕，樱花在他温润如玉的耳上盛开。

花瓣随着男孩起伏的喘息轻轻颤动，像一朵偶然飘落的粉雪，像一只悄悄停驻的蝶，像世间上所有美丽脆弱的事物都化作了男孩耳尖上的一抹粉红，而他这生都将为了这一瞬间的心动而义无反顾、奋不顾身。

 

就像一年前的那个清早，沈昌珉笑嘻嘻地在他按下快门前，将一朵偶然落在他手中的樱花别上了自己的耳朵，然后两人同时放肆地笑起来。

 

 

 

(end.)

 


End file.
